Anything For My Weenie
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Finnceline. Marcy gets kicked out of her band and Flame Princess doesn't accept Finn.


Finn is 16 and goes on a date with FP again. Note: FINNCELINE.

(Marceline)

I held my bass guitar as I flew up to the stage with my friends to play a gig. There seemed to be no one around, except for my band mates.

"Time to… um… rock?" I faltered because I felt embarrassed that no one was even attending. Then my band mates looked at me with a weird look.

Someone then knocked on the door of the band room.

(Finn)

I giddily headed down to the Fire Kingdom to visit my dear Flame Princess. When I got to see her, she had a worried look on her face, telling me that something wasn't good.

"Phoebe!" I ran up as close as I could without being burnt.

"We need to talk, Finn." She looked sad.

(Marceline)

"Who is it?" A white-haired band mate, Steve, went up to the door and opened it.

"It is a new dude auditioning for the _bass_. His name is Awesome Rob."

"He's replacing me?!" I asked incredulously.

"Probably not…"

Awesome Rob walked up to the stage, took the axe bass right from my hand, turned a few knobs, and played like Steve Harris.

"Let us play a gig with this guy, and we'll see if he's fit."

(Steve)

We were playing in the same band, sans Marceline. We found this rampage of an awesome guy when he auditioned for Steel Warrior, but an even better bass became the full-time member. But this guy was fine with the bass. He put the half-demon, half-vampire to shame.

For a treat, we played a fast thrasher. He kept up like no problem, plucking those notes like he came from the 'truu kvlt' metal world himself.

(Finn)

"What's wrong babe?"

"I cannot live on hurting you like this…"

"But I'll go to hell and back for you."

"I appreciate the kind words, but we cannot be."

"Please?"

"I wish, dear Finn."

Tears start to fall from my face profusely. She turns around and gives me a sympathetic, sorrowful look. I swear I could see her lava tears.

(Marceline)

I heard them play. Man was that guy good. And that was not really a good thing. I started to grow anxious and slightly depressed.

"Hey Marcy poo, but this guy is a technical wizard."

"What do you mean, dude?"

"You have been replaced. PERMANENTLY."

"WHAT? Kitty, are you my friend?"

"Yeah, um, sure." She said absentmindedly.

"Duke, are you my friend?!"

"Vampires are quite shallow, girl. So, nah." I felt a mixture of sadness and anger arising. The anger was only a façade though.

"WHY ARE VAMPIRES LIKE THIS? I'M TOTALLY ASHAMED OF MYSELF!" I burst out.

"When you live forever, you reconsider long-held friendships. They have to fall apart somehow, you know."

"They don't have to…" I said bitterly, on the verge of crying. "I have one REAL FRIEND who cares about me… Goodbye."

(Finn)

I ran out of the Fire Kingdom sobbing. Instead of anger, depression arose. I just felt out of it. I slowed down to a normal walk and just wished that I would never reach home for some reason.

Now it seemed so far away. Like it took years just to make my way back. Maybe because I was so unhappy… It felt like life just shattered like a dropped light bulb.

I suddenly saw someone falling from the sky.

(Marceline)

I flew out of there bawling. I've never felt so much pervasive sadness. I couldn't stop the endless tears from falling.

I eventually gave up and began to fall. I hope someone would catch me.

(Finn)

I ran as fast as I could towards the falling figure. I heard it bang on the ground, and ran up to it. It was Marceline. She looked like she was crying also.

(General)

"Marcy?"  
>"Hmm… hmm…" She said to him.\<p>

"Can you hear me?"

"Weenie…"

"Marcy!" He pulled her up and hugged her.

She relished in the hug more than normal. She rested her head upon his shoulder and just snuggled on him. "I'm so glad to see you doofus…"

He noticed that she was sniffling. "What's wrong?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Why? I'm Finn, totes your best friend!"

"Okay… They found this 'awesome' bassist." She did air quotes. "And they all ditched me like I was just a session musician. I must be horrible."

"Marcy. You're definitely not horrible. You're totes wonderful." Feelings started to arise within the boy.

More tears started to fall from Marceline. "Did I say something?" He asked in an endearingly kind manner.

"No… (sniff…) Thank you." She held onto him even tighter. She even blushed slightly.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"Sure weenie."

Finn kept criticizing himself for thinking that Marceline would be a mere rebound relationship, but he shoved that off, because they were best buds to begin with.

"Wanna stop here?" Finn asked.

Marceline sat on the ground with Finn, and they both looked up into the stars.

"Aren't they wonderful, Marcy? I bet there's one named after you." Finn commented about the stars.

"Yeah, Finn…" She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"By the way, Flame Princess left me with a reason, and I'm already feeling better." He snuck an arm around Marceline.

"What was that for?" Marceline asked, but smiled anyways. She then rested her head upon his chest, stretching pleasurably. He blushed.

"Where's your bass?"

"'Awesome' Rob took it, saying that the band owns the guitar. Crud!"

"That's funky junk."

"I know, right?"

"Hey Marcy… You're totes beautiful!"

Marceline thought, 'OMG! He actually likes me!' Without further thought, she rolled herself around and smashed her lips into his. He received it well.

Afterwards, Finn asked, "Wanna walk home?"

"Anything for my weenie." They walked back, hand in hand this time.

They made it to Finn's house and chilled next to each other. Without a bass, she could only sing. But they made do, singing a funky duet.

Marceline:

One day, I was doing just fine

Next day, life was on the line

But my heart was saved from the meanie

You saved me, my loving weenie

Life was a breeze with my pals

Having a fun time with my gals

But I was left for dead that day

You said that it would be okay

I was once a cold dark vampire

That rested in the vacant mire

But when I lost all of my might

You helped me win that fight

ANYTHING FOR MY WEENIE!

Finn:

One day, I headed to Ms. Fire

Being happy, but it became dire

I thought I could actually believe

But she said that it couldn't be

I fell apart and ran away

It became a happy day, anyway

When I felt you hold onto me

I finally realized I could believe

A cold exterior, a fake scare

But in reality, you totes care!

You helped to make me see

And I got to thank you, Marcy!

ANYTHING FOR MY MARCY!

After that, they snuggled and kissed. Finn fell asleep on the couch lickety-split.

"Finn, you're so cute." Marceline kissed his forehead before flying back to her home. She was more than happy.

R & R! A sappy one-shot for all Finnceline lovers! Love you guys!


End file.
